Strange Occurences
by VivaJuanita
Summary: Draco and Luna are having a birthday party for their daughter. Why does Voldemort cry?


Warning: fluffy craziness, crackish, house husband Draco, loony Luna, skepticism in copious amounts. Kinda plotless… but look at Twilight! I mean… *clears throat*

Disclaimer: Definitely not mine, but if JKR wants to sell Draco I will be there in a heartbeat!

Notes: For Libby! Took me long enough to start, but then an idea came. Draco/Luna is NOT at all my favorite pairing, but she wanted it so she got it. Luff you Libby! :]D

xXx

Even after six years it was still hard for anyone to wrap their heads around these very opposite people being together. They weren't opposites in the way Slytherins and Gryffindors are, but opposites all the same. Their friends tried to understand what exactly drew Luna and Draco together, and even more so how Draco managed to change so dramatically after being with Luna, but after a few years they gave up trying to make sense of anything.

On this particular summer day, Draco and Luna were having a party for their now five year old daughter's birthday. Charisma Cordelia Malfoy was easily the splitting image of her mother except she inherited Draco's shade of white blonde hair instead of Luna's darker shade. Her wide blue eyes made her charm irresistible to most people, and she often got whatever she wanted. She was a Malfoy after all. Draco had been happily planning a grand party for his little princess for months and had invited all of his and Luna's friends and their children to the event.

Draco bustled about the kitchen in his light green apron with lace trim baking cupcakes and cooking food for the party. He had flour dusted on the rolled up sleeves of his black shirt. Luna kept out of his way as she searched the house for rouge crumple horned snorkacks and nargles hiding in the plants. She donned her radish earring and blazing orange Wellingtons and a knitted dress of some 60s style pattern. Perched on her nose were glasses similar to Harry's but with red lenses.

"Luna, darling one, have you found the crumple horned snorkack yet? I need to frost these cupcakes and don't want any missing!" Draco called out.

"No," she called back dreamily, "I think he may have gone through the floo though." She proceeded to prod at the dead fireplace with a comically misshapen carrot.

"Oh my, I need to get Charisma Cordelia dressed for the party! I have the cutest dress and matching shoes for her. I just know she will love them." Draco wiped his hand on his apron as he took the last batch of cupcakes from the oven to cool so he could dress his daughter. Guests would be arriving in an hour and there was far too much to do!

"I don't want to wear it!" Charisma Cordelia stamped her foot.

"But Charisma Cordelia sweetie, Daddy bought you this dress special for your party. Don't you want to look like a princess?"

"Yes, but princesses do NOT wear this color of pink! It needs to be darker! NOW!" She screamed and stomped her feet until Draco charmed the dress a darker shade of pink.

"Is that better now my little treacle tartlet?"

Charisma Cordelia picked up the dress and inspected it carefully. "Yes," she said at length. Draco breathed a sigh of relief as he helped her slip the dress on and buckled her shoes. He curled her blonde hair and pinned a tiny tiara on the crown of her head. Happily she flounced down to show her mother how pretty she looked.

With just enough time to set out the cupcakes and other food- dragon shaped chicken nuggets, chips, pumpkin juice, salad and various other food items for the children and adults- Draco was able to change into more suitable party clothes. As was guessed, the first guests were Granger and Weasley with their ginger brats in tow.

xXx

"Draco, you did a lovely job on the party," Hermione commented as she sipped her drink.

"Thanks Granger. It was easy really," he replied airily with a wave of his hand. Pansy nodded in agreement as Blaise charmed Ron and Harry's shoelaces to tie together so they would fall when they stood. Half the cupcakes had been obliterated by Crabbe and Goyle who took turns playing an elephant and giving the children rides.

"You spoil her too much I think," Ginny put in. "I mean, this is a little elaborated don't you think? Nice, but elaborate."

"I think you have too many wrackspurts in your brain right now. Maybe I could remove them for you?" Luna offered.

"Weaselette, I don't think I spoil my daughter. At least I can _afford_ to throw her nice parties," Draco spat at her.

"Draco, leave my wife alone! At least I'm not the one who's a house husband!" Harry threw back at his long time rival. Draco merely snorted.

"Potter, it takes a true man to do what I do." Everyone stayed silent and refused to make eye contact with Draco.

"Draco you have the perfect finger nail to attract the furry doves, did you know that?" Luna grabbed Draco's hands from the table and put them up to her face. He smiled widely and kissed her forehead.

"This is exactly why I just love you so much my little Luna biscuit." In the corner of the tent where they all were, a picture of the late Lord Voldemort shed a tear at Draco's loss of masculinity.


End file.
